I Remember
by MissLexi54
Summary: Follow Lucy as she goes through her memories from her wedding day to one of her brothers funeral. No Flames. Lucy P.O.V


**Hi everyone. I just saw the new Narnia movie a few days ago and thought of this story. I have one song in there called "I loved her first by Heartland" but I changed some of the words to fit the story. Hope you like it. Please R&R and no flames. **

**Sadly I do not own Narnia or the song listed above. Wish I did but don't. Enjoy!**

**Summery: Follow Lucy as she goes through her memories from her wedding day to her one of brother's funeral. Lucy's P.O.V No Flames.**

_Italic: flashbacks_

Default: Present

**Bold: Thoughts**

Underlined: speak

I remember. I remember how he always tried to protect me and the others. He was a great king, but now he is dead. Everyone in Narnia is here for the funeral. Let me start in the beginning.

_It started 5 years (not Narnian) ago. It was my wedding day back in our other home London. I had started dating a guy named Jayden. He know about Narnia and excepted it because he loved me. It was the reception when the announcer person said "__And now the bride's sister and brothers would like to sing a song"_

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world/Narnia(S&E)

We were enough for her not long ago

We were her number one

She told us so

And she still means the world to us

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold our girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And We're not gonna stand in your way

But we loved her first and we held her first

And a place in our hearts will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at us

We knew the love of a brother/sister runs deep

And we prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her way

We loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you

Be the same freckle face kid that we knew

The one that we read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And we knew the first time we saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But we loved her first and we held her first

And a place in our hearts will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at us

We knew the love of a brother/sister runs deep

And we prayed that she'd find you someday

But its still hard to give her away

We loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at us

We knew the love of a brother/sister runs deep

Someday you might know what We're going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

We loved her first

(A/N: go to youtube and type in I loved her first by heartland)

_I cried as I go up to hug them and say _"I'll always be your girl. I'm just married now"

My next memories is when I gave birth to my oldest son Zack. _Jayden was away on the other side of Narnia. He was right there with me the whole time. I didn't have a name for my baby yet. He suggested to name him after our father Zack. He was such a great help._

I look around the group. Edmund and his fiancée Laura are crying not far from me. Susan sat right next to me crying and holding her unborn child who now has to grow up without a father. It was hard for all of us, but it was the worst for Susan. He was killed in battle against the giants who follows the White Witch.

_It has been 2 month since He, Ed, and Jayden went into battle. Susan had not been felling well so Laura and I stayed back at the castle with her. It had been a dark dark day when they finally came home. They came home with him on a big slab of wood. He was stabbed in the heart. Susan ran to them. Only to fall to her knees and cry when she say him dead._

I can see it is taking all she has not to jump in after him. As I hold my baby girl Nelly I give Susan a side hug. Though he is no longer with us he will be missed and remembered greatly. He and Susan married 10 (Narnian) years after Jayden and I. When Susan told him she was pregnant he was so excited. He was always like a father to Edmund and me. Now he really was going to be a father. But sadly now he will never get the chance. He will truly missed by all of Narnia and us. He was there all my life. Now I will do the same for his child. His head stone read.

Peter

High King Of Narnia

Great Brother

Husband

and

Friend

Will truly be missed by all.


End file.
